Y Meistr
Y Meistr, nabodwyd fel Missy yn ei ffurff fenywaidd (enw byr o Mistress), oedd Arglwydd Amser gwrthgiliedig, ac yn wreiddiol ffrind a gwrthwynebwr o'r Doctor ers canrifoedd. Roedd y Doctor a'r Meistr wedi bod yn ffrindiau ers plentyndod, (TV: The End of Time, Death in Heaven) a chyfeillion ysgol yn yr Academi (TV: The Sea Devils, The Time Monster, The Five Doctors) cyn ddadlau gyda fo, datblygodd y Meistr cas enfawr tuag at y Doctor ac, yn aml, ceisiodd lladd y Doctor, sy'n dod i weld y Meistr fel archelyn. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Castrovalva, Time-Flight, Doctor Who) Serch hynny, weithiau byddai'r dau ohonynt yn cynghreirio. (TV: The Claws of Axos, The Five Doctors, The End of Time) Roedd gorffwylledd gythreulig y Meistr yn rhannol oherwydd yr anhwylder dilys ar ffurff guriad drwm diddiwedd fod wedi bod yn mewnblannu tu fewn ei ben gan Rassilon a'r Cyngor Uchel ar y diwrnod olaf y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf i hyrwyddo eu plan eu hunain. (TV: The End of Time) BYWGRAFFIAD Bywyd cynnar Tyfodd y Meistr i fyny ar Gallifrey yn y Tŷ Oakdown, (PRÔS: Divided Loyalties) er ei fod yn sylw yn hwyrach i Wilfred Mott y doedd tyfu i fyny ar Gallifrey ddim rhywbeth yr allai rhwyun galw 'plentyndod', ond "bywyd o ddyletswydd". (TV: The End of Time) Gyda'r un treftadaeth a magwraeth, (SAIN: UNIT: Domination) roedd gan y Meistr gyfeillgarwch gyda'r Doctor Cyntaf. (GÊM: Destiny of the Doctors, TV: The Sound of Drums) Disgrifiwyd fo gan Osgood, y gwyddonydd UNIT, fel "ffrind plentyndod" y Doctor. (TV: Death in Heaven) Cofiodd yr Ail Doctor yr oedd ganddynt popeth yn gyffredin, ac eithrio mwynheuodd y Meistr bod wedi dychryn "tamaid bach gormod". (PRÔS: The Menagerie) Byddai'r dau bachgen yn chwarae yn y caeau yn agos yr ystadau y tad y Meistr, gyda porfaoedd o welltglas coch yn agos Mynydd Perdition. (TV: The End of Time) Byddent hefyd snecian ymaith o'r Capitol ac yfed gyda'r Shobogans, (PRÔS: The Eight Doctors) ac unwaith dechrau ymladd gyda chwe Schobogan meddw. (PRÔS: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) Dysgodd y Meistr hypnotiaeth i'i ffrind. (PRÔS: The Dark Path) Yn ystod eu plentyndod, bwliwyd y Meistr ifanc a'r Doctor yn ddidrugaredd ac yn ddrygionus gan bachgen enwyd Torvic; gorfodwyd y Doctor yn y diwedd lladd y bwli i arbed ei ffrind. Yn ddiweddarach, wynebwyd y Doctor gan yr Angau, sy'n taeru mai ddylai'r Doctor yn dod ei disgybl, ond gwrthododd y Doctor ac awgrymodd y ddylai'r Meistr dod ei phencampwr yn ei le. Cyntunodd yr Angau ac, ar ôl hyn, anghofiodd y Doctor eu bargen. (SAIN: Master) Fel pob Arglwydd Amser, cymerwyd y Meistr i'i dderbyniad, wyth oed. Yn ystod y seremoni, syllodd fo tu fewn y Fortecs Amser trwy'r Sgism Annhymeredig, a daeth yn wallgof. (TV: The Sound of Drums) Oherwydd hynny, mewnblannwyd y rhythm o bedwar curiad. (TV: The End of Time) Arddangosodd yr anhwylder hwn fel drymio di-baid a chlywedodd fo trwy'i bywyd. (TV: Utopia, The Sound of Drums, The Last of the Time Lords) Gyrfa academaidd Roedd y Doctor, y Meistr a'r Pennaeth Rhyfel yn ffrindiau o'u diwrnod cyntaf yn yr Academi, (PRÔS: Divided Loyalties) ac roedd y Doctor a'r Meistr wedi hyfforddi gan Borusa. (SAIN: Masterplan) Roedd y Meistr hefyd mewn gofal o drefnu'r partis ar gyfer y diwedd y tymhorau, ond yn ôl yr Wythfed Doctor, "doeddent nhw ddim yn dda iawn". (COMIG: The Glorius Dead) Yn yr Academi, roedd y Meistr mewn criw o ddeg Arglwydd Amser ifanc gyda'r enw y Deca, (PRÔS: Divided Loyalties) ac roedd hefyd aelod o'r band "Pump Brwd yr Academi Gallifrey", lle chwareuodd y drymiau. (PRÔS: Deadly Reunion) Byddai'r Meistr yn aml yn hypnoteiddio pobl fel jôc, (PRÔS: The Dark Path) a byddai mynd heb gosb. Daeth bob amser o hyd modd osgoi cael ei haeddiant. (PRÔS: First Frontier) Tra roedd yn yr Academi, teithiodd yr Doctor a'r Meistr mewn y gorffennol o Gallifrey, mewn ymchwil am Valdemar. Daethent nhw dim byd o hyd o'r Hen Fodau Mawrion ac eithrio rhybuddion. Roedd y Meistr wedi'i gyfareddu gan y pŵer a phortreadodd Valdemar, tra nag oedd y Doctor wedi dychryn amdano. (PRÔS: Tomb of Valdemar) Pan greuodd yr Arglwyddi Amser y Consolidator i guddio amryw gyfrinachau hanesol peryglus o'r gweddill y bydysawd, ond amharod i ddinistro eitemau neu rhywogaethau yn y long ofod rhag ofn iddynt daeth yn ddefnydio yn hwyrach, roedd y Doctor a'r Meistr wedi gosod tasg i ffeindio toddiad, lle roedd eu cymheiriaid yn fethiant. Roedd gan y Meistr y syniad i ddefnyddio twll du i rhwygo hollt mewn gofod ac amser, ac anfon y Consolidator i'r dyfodol pell, fel yr fyddai'r Arglwyddi Amser dyfodol yn gallu delio â'r broblem. Sut bynnag, pan ceisiwyd yr arbrawf, distryiwyd y Consolidator oherwydd gwall yn y cyfrifriadau. (PRÔS: Harvest of Time) Yn y pen draw, chiflawnodd y Meistr ddim yn dda iawn yn yr Academi. (SAIN: Masterplan) Yn ffoi o Gallifrey Yn ôl y Meistr ei hunan, yn ystod cyfnod o afreolaeth sifil ar Gallifrey, arweinodd gwrthryfela yn erbyn yr Arglwydd Llywydd llygredig, Pundat y Trydydd, a cheisiodd recriwtio'r Doctor i gymryd y safle fel Llywydd, ond doedd y Doctor ddim eisiau ymyrryd â'r cyfansoddiad cyfredol. Pan fu farw Pendat o bwysau, yn fuan wedi'r afreolaeth, ei olynydd detholedig oedd Canghellor Slann, Arglwydd Amser drwg. Roedd y myfyriwyr wedi ffeindio y disgynnydd olaf Rassilon, yr Arglwyddes Lard, plentyn o saith oed, mabwysiadwyd gan Ganghellor Brolin, a pharatwyd fel y Llywyd dyfodol. Yn ystod eu ail wrthryfel, clywedwyd y grŵp ar ddamwain, yn ceisio argyhoeddi'r Doctor eto. Canlynodd dialon gwaedlyd ar y myfyriwyr. Diancodd y Doctor a Larn o Gallifrey a chredodd y Meistr yr oedd y myfyriwr yn barod am ail wrythryfel. Oherwydd hynny, lladdodd y Meistr yr Arglwydd Llywydd Slann. Sut bynnag, doedd y myfyriwr ddim yn barod ac achubodd ar gyfle i ddwyn TARDIS a ffoi Gallifrey fel gwrthgiliwr. (PRÔS: Birth of a Renegade) Yn erbyn yr Ail Doctor Wedyn ffoi Gallifrey mewn TARDIS lladrad, gadawodd y Meistr ar yr un diwrnod gyda TARDIS lladrad ei hunan, (COMIG: The Glorious Dead) wedi synnu fod neb yn rhedeg ar ôl fo. Sut bynnag, annogodd ei obsesiwn anwadal gyda threfn ar yr Arglwyddi Amser gosod yr Argwlddes Amser Ailla fel ysbïwraig arolygu ei weithrediadau. Smaliodd Ailla bod yn fod ddynol er mwyn dderbynodd Koschei (yr enw'r Meistr ar y pryd) hi fel cymdeithes yn ystod arhosiad yn y 28fed canrif. Cyfarfododd Koschei gyda'r Ail Doctor yn yr Wladfa Darkheart yn y blwyddi cynnar y Ffederasiwn Galaethol. Cafwyd y temtasiwn o'r dyfais Darkheart yn rhy grym o'r Meistr, a phan daeth y Meistr o hyd yr oedd Ailla yn ysbïwrag, roedd yr olion olaf o ddaioni yn y Meistr wedi lladd. Yn y fan a'r lle, daeth fo'r Meistr. Trapiodd y Doctor fo mewn twll du, ac addodd y Meistr dial arno. (PRÔS: The Dark Park) Wedi dianc y twll du, ymdreiddiodd fo Gallifrey, cafodd y Meistr ffordd at y Matrics trwy consol yn yr hen Capitol. Rhodd hynny iddo 'drws cefn' i'r Matrics, a defnyddiodd fo casglu gwybodaeth ddirgel ar gyfer ei rifyn o sgêms cyfrwys, (PRÔS: The Quantum Archangel) yn cynnwys y dogfennau'r Arglwyddi Amser ar yr Erfyn Tranc. (TV: Colony in Space) Parciodd y Meistr ei TARDIS mewn cylchdro gyda'r blaned gyntaf y Archons, a tharodd bargen â'r pobl, yn arwain i'r ymorol y TARDIS y Doctor ar gyfer nhw hunain. Dan gochl Professor Thascalos, rhodd y Meistr y Necronomicon i Jamie McCrimmon, cydymaith y Doctor, fel ymdrech rhoi'r llyfr i'r Doctor a denu'r TARDIS i'r blaned gartref Archon. (PRÔS: The Nameless City) Nemesis y Trydydd Doctor Amseroedd cynnar ar y Ddaear Pan alltudiwyd y Doctor i'r Ddaear, cadwyd y Meistr yn garcharor ar Shada gan yr Arglwyddi Amser. Sut bynnag, penderfynodd yr Arglwyddi Amser cadw'r Doctor yn brysur yn ystod ei alltudiad gan rhyddau'r Meistr. (PRÔS: Prisoners of the Sun) Roedd y Meistr yn bresennol adeg yr ymosodiad y Ddaear gan yr Autonau, a chlywedodd fo am yr ymdrech Channing i ddal y Trydydd Doctor. Ffoniodd fo â James Stevens, newyddiadurwr y Daily Chronicle, a dywedodd wrtho am y bron â chidnapio. Ffoniodd Stevens eto yn ystod yr ymosodiadau Silurian yn Wenley Moor gyda'r gwybodaeth yr oedd Edward Masters wedi bod y cyntaf i farw o'r pla yn Llundain. (PRÔS: Who Killed Kennedy) Dan yr alias "Emil Keller", dalodd y Meistr parasit seicig a thrapiodd fo tu fewn y Peiriant Keller. Treuliodd llawer o fisoedd gosod "Keller" a'r cymwysterau'r peiriant. (TV: The Mind of Evil) Fuan ar ôl y digwyddiad 'Prosiect Inferno', cysylltodd y Meistr â James Stevens unwaith eto, ond y tro hynny i holi ynghylch ei waith ar ei erthygl UNIT. Pan siaradodd Stevens am C19 a'r Glasshouse, rhodd y Meistr pen ar y sgwrs. (PRÔS: Who Killed Kennedy) Sleifiodd yr Meistr y pencadlys UNIT yn gyntaf tra roedd y Brigadydd a'r Doctor mewn cyfarfod gyda swyddogion y lywodraeth. Hypnoteiddiodd fo Liz Shaw, y gynorthwywraig y Doctor, a gyda'i chofion, dysgodd fo am yr ymosodiad aflwyddiannus y Nestene a'r deffroad y Silurians. Ysbrydolodd hynny'r Meistr i ymgynghreirio gyda'r Nestene a lleoli mwy nythfeydd Silurian. (PRÔS: Reconnaissance) Dod yn fygythiad Dangosodd y Meistr yn syrcas, gyda'i TARDIS yn y ffurff o fen ceffylau syrcas. Hypnoeiddiodd y cwmni syrcas ufuddhau ei gyfarwyddiadau fel rhan o'i blan i helpu'r Nestene yn eu cais diweddarach am orchfygu'r Ddaear. Rhybuddiwyd y Doctor gan gennad Arglwydd Amser i'r presenoldeb ei gystadleuydd ar y blaned. Ar ôl y methiant ei blan, ffoidd y Meistr. Roedd y Doctor, sut bynnag, wedi cymryd ei gylched disylweddiad. Rhwystrodd hynny y Meistr rhag gadael y Ddaear yn ei TARDIS. (TV: Terror of the Autons) Dychwelodd y Meistr unwaith eto, dan gochl wyddonydd a datblygwr y Peiriant Keller. Defnyddiodd carcharorion fel plan i lansio teflyn, sydd yn cynnwys nwy nerfau, a defnyddiodd fo i achosi gwrthdaro y fyddai'n tanio rhyfel niwclear. Stopiwyd y Meistr a dinistriwyd y teflyn gan y Doctor, ond datganfododd y Doctor yn hwyrach yr oedd y cylched disylweddiad ar goll. Ychydig wedi hyn, ffoniodd y Meistr fo i ddywedodd yr oedd y cychled yn ei feddiant. Gyda'r cylched, gall y Meistr yn teithio'n rhydd, tra rhaid y Doctor yn aros yn alltud. (TV: The Mind of Evil)en:The Master de:Master es:El Amo ro:Stăpânul ru:Мастер fr:Le Maître it:Maestro pt:The Master bg:Властелина he:המאסטר nl:De Master